Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude is a 2-issue comic mini-series set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. It is set before the events of Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and it is a retelling of the events of Guardians of the Galaxy. Synopsis Part 1 GET HOOKED ON THE GUARDIANS! When the fate of the galaxy is at stake, there’s only one thing to do: call in the greatest warriors the galaxy has ever known. What do you mean, who?! ROCKET. GROOT. DRAX. GAMORA. PETER QUILL, a.k.a. STAR-LORD?! Don’t tell me you’ve never heard of them? Legendary outlaw? Most dangerous woman in the galaxy? Nothing? Then it’s time to brush up for Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 with this all-new adaptation of the original, hilarious hit film! Part 2 ENTER: THE RAVAGERS! Like it or not, GAMORA, DRAX, ROCKET, and GROOT are stuck with PETER QUILL as his former comrades, THE RAVAGERS, return for revenge! But a greater threat emerges as RONAN THE ACCUSER catches up with the ragtag heroes! They’ll need to come up with something quick…or there’ll be no galaxy left to guard! Get ready for Marvel’s Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 with the conclusion of this all-new adaptation of the original, hilarious hit film! Plot Part 1 Sitting in a hall of a hospital, Peter Quill listens to his Awesome Mix Vol 1. on his . His grandpa brings him a gift from his mother and walks Peter to his mother, who lies in a hospital bed. After a bit of talking, his mother releases her last breath of air and the heart monitor becomes a single tone. Conflicted with emotions, Peter runs outside and is suddenly standing in a big beam of light where he is taken by a alien spaceship. Twenty-six years later on the planet Morag, Quill is walking through the ruins of an ancient city and starts to play his Awesome Mix Vol. 1. Dancing through the ruins, he locates the Orb he was after. But when he picks it up, three armed men enter the same room and tell Quill to drop the orb. Quill tells them they should know him by his code name Star-Lord, but Korath the Pursuer, the leader of the group, doesn't know him. With the armed group now off-guard, Quill drops himself, starts shooting, grabs the orb and makes his exit by flying with his boots. He heads to his ship and leaves the planet. While watching the news about riots within the Kree Empire caused by a peace treaty with the Kree Emperor and Xandar, Quill receives a call from a upset Yondu Udonta, leader of the Ravagers. Without his permission, Quill went ahead of Yondu and took the orb for his own, in response Yondu has placed a bounty on Quill. Meanwhile Korath reports back aboard of the Dark Aster Kree ship to Ronan the Accuser. Ronan needed the orb for Thanos and in return Thanos would destroy Xandar. To retrieve the orb, Ronan sends Gamora, one of Thanos adopted daughters and trained to become a living weapon. On Xandar, Quill heads to the Broker to sell the orb. But when he tells him that Ronan is after the orb as well, the Broker panics and shoves Quill out of his shop. Outside he is waited by Gamora who steals the orb and runs off. However using his boots to fly, Quill is able to catch her. In their struggle, they get attacked by a walking tree, called Groot, followed by a talking raccoon who goes under the name Rocket. These two bounty hunters are after Quill to catch him and collect the bounty. All this commotion attracted the local authorities and all four outlaws are arrested and sent to Kyln prison. When everybody is a sleep in the prison, a few of the prisoners take Gamora to the showers and plan to kill her. However they have to make place for Drax the Destroyer, who wants to kill her himself, as it was her boss Ronan who killed his family. This time Quill intervenes and convinces him that he can get to Ronan through Gamora. Gamora reveals that she intended to betray Ronan and keep the Orb. Learning that Gamora has a buyer who is willing to pay a good amount for the orb, the five outlaws work together and escape the Kyln. After their escape they head to Knowhere, a mining colony, to sell the orb. While waiting for the buyer, Drax contacts Ronan and tells him the location of the orb, hoping to kill him, once he arrives at the mining colony. Meanwhile the rest of the group meets with the buyer; Taneleer Tivan the Collector. The collector shows that the orb contains a Infinity Stone and the enormous power within in the stone. His slave servant Carina hears about this and grabs the stone in a attempt to free herself from further imprisonment. However she is unable to control the power and blows herself into pieces. Shocked by the gigantic explosion, Gamora takes the orb and plans to bring the orb to the authorities of Xandar, the only place where it might be safe. Unfortunately Ronan has just arrived at the mining colony, awaited by a keen Drax ready for revenge. On top of that, Yondu and his ravagers have found Quill and pursue him to get him and the orb. Part 2 While Drax charges at Ronan, Nebula, who is also a adopted daughter of Thanos, goes after Gamora to retrieve the orb. Gamora tries to flee in a mining pod and is followed by Necrocraft ships. Quill and Rocket try to protect Gamora by using their pods to crash with their thick pods into the much lighter plated Necrocrafts. However with Nebula close on Gamora's tail, she is forced to fly her pod outside the mining colony and into space where she eventually gets shot by Nebula. With her pod destroyed, Gamora now floats in space without any oxygen and drops the orb which is pulled in by Nebula's ship. Now with the orb in her possession, Nebula leaves Gamora to die. Easily beaten by Ronan, Drax is dropped in a tank filled with liquid and is left to drown. Seeing Gamora floating in space, Quill quickly tells Yondu his coordinates and leaves his pod to get to Gamora, so that they get pulled in together by Yondu's ship. Meanwhile Drax gets saved by Groot, who pulls him out of the tank. With the orb now in the hands of Ronan, he uses the power stone for his own, defying Thanos and even threats to kill him. No longer need of Thanos, Ronan heads to Xandar to destroy the planet by his own with the use of the infinity stone. On board at Yondu's ship, Quill is able to convince Yondu to help him stop Ronan, promising him the orb as a reward. Joined by Rocket, Groot and Drax they all head to Xandar. Later on Xandar, the Dark Aster has reached within orbit of the planet. Quill warns the Xandarians about the power of the infinity stone and boards the Dark Aster with Gamora, Groot and Drax. The Xandarians use their Star Blaster fleet to interlock as a big net to stop the Dark Aster from landing, while the Ravagers provide cover for any Necrocrafts. However using the stone, Ronan connects with one of the Star Blaster's and is able to destroy the whole net and any ship linked to it. Meanwhile on the Dark Aster, Korath and Nebula try to stop the team, but Korath is killed by Drax and Nebula is defeated by Gamora, who is able to escape. Quill tries to kill Ronan by using the Hadron Enforcer, a powerful weapon designed by Rocket, but Ronan is able to survive the blast. So Rocket uses the Milano to crash into the Dark Aster and right on Ronan. With the Dark Aster heavily damaged it is now gaining ground fast and is about to crash on the planet. To save his friends, Groot sacrifices himself by completely surrounding the others to protect them from the crash. On the ground they learn that Ronan survived as well. Rocket immediately starts to collect parts to build another weapon. Ronan is about to destroy the planet, when Quill distracts him with a dance off. Then Drax uses Rockets latest weapon to shoot the infinity stone from Ronan's weapon. Quill is able to catch the stone, but just like Carina, the power is to much for him to handle and he is in danger of destroying himself. But when Gamora, Drax and Rocket hold on to Quill, they spread the power of the stone and with much effort they're even able to control it. Using the stone, they shoot a powerfull blast and kill Ronan. The stone is placed back into the orb, when Yondu suddenly shows up and demands for the stone. Quill secretly gives him a different orb and Yondu leaves content. As a reward for the deeds of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Xandar cleans their criminal records and give Quill a new ship based on his last one. Rocket has planted a small branch of Groot, which he found at the crash site, in a pot to grow and boards the Milano with the rest of the group. Having found a new family, Quill is finally willing to unwrap the gift from his mother back in 1988 and reveals a tape of Awesome Mix Vol. 2. Together the guardians now head to their next adventure. Appearances Characters *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Groot *Rocket Raccoon *Meredith Quill *Peter Quill's Grandfather *Peter Quill's Grandmother *Korath the Pursuer *Bereet *Ronan the Accuser *Nebula *Yondu Udonta *Horuz *Taneleer Tivan/Collector *Carina *Krylorian Attendant *Kraglin Obfonteri *Broker *Rhomann Dey *Garthan Saal *Monstrous Inmate *Moloka Dar *Thanos *Irani Rael *Maskless Sakaaran *Eson the Searcher (screen) *Peter Quill's Father (mentioned) *Ovette (mentioned) *Kamaria (mentioned) *Kree Emperor (mentioned) Locations *Earth **St. Charles, Missouri‏‎ *Morag **Temple Vault *Xandar **Nova Corps Headquarters **Broker's Shop *Kyln *Sanctuary *Knowhere **Exitar ***Collector's Museum ***Boot of Jemiah ***Tivan Dispatch Center *X (mentioned) *Halfworld, Keystone Quadrant (mentioned) Events *Kidnapping of Peter Quill *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Morag **Attack on Peter Quill **Escape from the Kyln **Skirmish on Knowhere *Kree-Nova War (mentioned) Items *Infinity Stones **Orb ***Power Stone *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters * *Yaka Arrow Controller *Godslayer *Drax the Destroyer's Knives *Hadron Enforcer *Laser Cannon *Cosmi-Rod *Kree Armor *Necroblasters *Quarnyx Battery *Yaka **Yaka Arrow *Gravity Mine *Units *Zodiac Key *Thanos' Armor *Electroshock Batons *Jet Boot Attachments Vehicles *M-ships **''Milano'' **''Warbird'' *Star Blaster *Necrocraft *''Dark Aster'' *''Eclector'' *''Mining Pods'' Sentient Species *Celestials *Centaurians *Dark Elves *Flora colossus *Halfworlders *Humans *Kree *Krylorians *Luphomoids *Sakaarans *Titans *Xandarians *Zehoberei *Guna (mentioned) Creatures *Orloni * (mentioned) Organizations *Guardians of the Galaxy *Nova Corps *Ravagers **Yondu Ravager Clan *Kree Empire *Tivan Group Trivia *The comic is featured in Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude (collection) and The Marvel Cinematic Universe: The Marvel Comics Omnibus. References Category:Comics Category:MCU Red Stamp Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Merchandise